


Why Did You Let Your Father Take You Away From Me?

by Pricklefritz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: As hard as soft Kylux could be, Featuring an emotional Hux, Fluffy, Hux is a wreck, Kylo Ren is 'kidnapped', Kylux - Freeform, Love, M/M, Phasma gives her unneeded commentary while trying to be serious, Soft Kylux, she fails miserably, stress-relief writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pricklefritz/pseuds/Pricklefritz
Summary: Kylo Ren is no longer on Starkiller base. Han Solo is not dead. Snoke is still a jerk. Phasma is trying her best to be helpful. And Hux? Well...he's had one hell of a day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An AU drifted from canon. Starkiller base did not explode, and Han did not die, contrary to popular belief. The details are unimportant. Just read the story, if you're that curious. Fluff warning! :)

 

Red lights illuminate and gleam all over the silver walls of the base. A blaring sound resonates throughout all of Starkiller. The halls are bustling with panicked energy. It's utter chaos. Hux pushes the mess of people out of his way. He knows he needs to get to the bridge immediately, which is shown with every powerful clack of his boots.

' _Get out of my way,_ ' Hux basically radiates. And it works.

A breach in the killer planet's system was issued three minutes earlier. Hux is the first to receive the news, and promptly, under his command, all of Starkiller's personnel sets to work. The situation is grave, for the attack is a sign of a weakness in the base's security. But, not a thing is taken, except the most important: Kylo Ren. Not even codes to the base are taken, although Hux knows he'd have to redo those in case; only the Knight of Ren is missing.

At the time, Hux was busy with reports, in his office, when he got the news that Snoke's crown jewel was taken. He hadn't the time to marvel at how it was even _possible_ to come and go, with Kylo Ren, without being noticed until the last second. Hux would have to do something about that.

Now, he marches with purpose, hands clenched at his sides and taking great strides.

“Report,” Hux hisses to the Colonel as he steps onto the bridge.

The room is not any less busy than the rumpus outside, but the most intelligent personnel are rounded up to form a plan. They weren't thinking fast enough, Hux thinks. Hux wants to abandon strategy and planning to retrieve the knight, in an aggressive manner or by any means necessary, but he knows that it would not be logical. Hux purses his lips and furrows his eyebrows, letting the Colonel step in front of him to debrief Hux on the past three minutes.

“We've decided to pursue the aggressors.” The Colonel states, “Captain Phasma's taking the lead. Under the Supreme Leader's orders, of course.”

Hux nods, approving the fact that Phasma was assigned the task. He wouldn't have chosen anyone else, anyway.

“Very good.” Hux replies, though his voice is tight, “Progress?”

“Not very well. The enemy is getting away.”

Hux's breath hitches.

“Triple your efforts!” He exclaims angrily, “Contact Captain Phasma immediately. Any other orders from The Supreme Leader?”

“Yes, General, Sir,” The Major General cuts in, “He states strictly that Lord Ren is to remain unharmed, no matter the cost.”

“Then do as he says, or I will see to it, personally, that you are dealt with.” Hux snaps.

Hux steps aside and observes through the big window, the vast outer space swirling around like cinnamon buns. Hux picks absentmindedly at the skin in the middle of his palm. He is anxious. It's not because the breach has caused such a turmoil, but now Hux emotions were getting mixed in the problem. He wouldn't let them get the best of him, no, but he couldn't flat out ignore them, and it bothered him. He feared for what is happening to his lover.

' _Maybe you should be worried about what your lover it doing to his kidnappers_.' Hux chuckles inwardly at this thought.

His eyes do not move from the window, even as he prays silently, under his breath, for that fucking dolt to stay safe and be logical. Hux lets out a scoff. Like that would ever happen.

“Captain Phasma to Starkiller Bridge, over,” Phasma calls, and she instantly gain's Hux's zoned-out attention.

Hux paces quickly to the transmitter before anyone else, shaking due to anxiety, and pushing the button to respond.

“General Hux to Captain Phasma. Report.” He speaks in an incredibly steady voice.

“I've managed to catch up to the enemy's ship,” Hux is relieved at this news, as he does not have one doubt in his mind that Phasma and her platoon wouldn't be able to save Kylo Ren and destroy all that remains.

Her voice comes out troubled this time as she continues, “However, they're ready to make the jump to hyperspace.” Phasma elaborates, trying to hide any worry or doubt, if she had any. Phasma inhales, and the whole bridge holds their breath,“I am able to shoot the hyperdrive, though this might threaten the well-being of Lord Ren. Permission to-”

“Negative,” Hux shouts, “We do not threaten Lord Ren's life!”

“What do you suppose we do, General Hux?” The frustration is obvious in her tone.

“Shoot a homing device on the ship and pull out. I want you back at the Starkiller base promptly, and I would like you to accompany me as I save Lord Ren-”

“General, sir, I don't think that is the wisest choice; Allow the Lieutenant General to accompany the Captain-”

“Enough, Colonel!” Hux barks, “I shall save the Knight of Ren myself, as it is inside the Supreme Leader's best interests. It would rather be an insult to Lord Ren to send out a Lieutenant General as opposed to a larger superior similar to myself, and I assume he would want no less than that.”

“You are an asset to the First Order, sir. You realize you can not be replaced as easily as mere troops-”

Hux pulls out his revolver, points it directly to the Colonel's head and shoots. The room falls silent as the Colonel drops dead.

“Your opinion wasn't to be imposed, and you shall request before presenting such absurd suggestions!” Hux spits, glaring bitterly.

The Colonel's dead body does not move from the floor, and Hux grimaces, “Someone get this corpse out of here. Throw it in the trash compactor.”

Workers immediately circle the body and leave with it in their hands. Hux sighs and presses the transmitter button again.

“General Hux to Captain Phasma,” Hux mutters through clenched teeth, “Progress?”

“We're heading back to base now, General, sir.”

“Wonderful. I assume you've placed the homing device securely?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Be quick about this, then!”

“No problem, sir.”

Hux stands by the window, hands behind his back and his chest puffed out in time with his stiff posture.

“Sir,” the Lieutenant General speaks.

“Yes?”

“Permission to speak freely?”

“Granted.” Hux accepts.

“I do agree with the Colonel. It would be a terrible waste for you to go, General, sir.”

“His opinion matters not, and you will forget about it, Lieutenant General.”

The Lieutenant General huffs, “I do not understand why you insist on going out to save Lord Ren.”

“I believe I am the only one aboard this base who is the most capable of saving Lord Ren from his captivity.” Hux explains, “But, to put it in other words, I believe the knight would not be pleased should he be retrieved by someone lesser than a General. It would be as if we are scorning him.”

“I see.”

“Sir! General, sir,” The Lieutenant Colonel shouts from across the room, “Captain Phasma states that she will be here shortly. I suggest you make your way to the docking area, so you are prepared to take flight.”

“You make a valid point.” Hux agrees.

Hux takes his coat off the rack, slides his fingers into his gloves, and secures his hat on his head, after smoothing back some loose stands that flew in the air. He steps outside the bridge, marching through the on-going chaos that ensues around him, and making his way to the dock.

Nervous thoughts plagues his mind. Kylo Ren was captured, a Knight of Ren with a particularly fiery rage when provoked, and a violently erratic temperament. _How_ is Hux planning on saving him, especially as he is, admittedly, physically lither than the other. Hux quickly decides that he will just 'wing it,' as terrifying as _that_ sounds.

' _I'll 'wing it' strategically._ ' Hux thinks, half-assuring himself, ' _As long as I save Kylo Ren._ '

Logic and strategy. Where he lacked in physical combat, he made up with his cunning intelligence and cleverness. Ren and Hux were two of a kind, but maybe Hux could use this to his own advantage. After all, mixed in with the element of surprise, since Hux is sure the aggressors think they have escaped the First Order, this should be a piece of cake. That is, if Hux was underestimating the enemy.

Hux reevaluates the situation. The worst case scenario is Hux failing to save Kylo Ren, Phasma dying, and him living to endure the endless torture and shame Snoke would most likely put him through. The second worst is if Hux dies, along with Kylo Ren and Phasma. At least Snoke couldn't torture him if he was dead, no matter what Snoke would do to his corpse. At best, Hux is able to save Kylo Ren, and Phasma doesn't die. That would certainly be convenient.

Hux taps his foot impatiently as he waits for Phasma to arrive, constantly checking his watch and looking out in the black of space. It isn't long before she, and her TIE-Fighter fleet, return to base, landing closely to Hux. The hatch opens, and a stormtrooper stumbles out.

“Hurry in, General, sir!” The 'trooper blurts, regaining it's posture and saluting.

Hux doesn't even give the white-armored a nod, he merely strides to the TIE-Fighter, entering it and closing the door behind him.

“Okay, so, do you have a plan?” Phasma asks, much less formal than before, which actually relieves some tension.

“No, but I have a concept; save Lord Ren and don't die in the process.” Hux replies as he buckles himself in the co-pilot seat.

“Great concept,” Phasma mutters sarcastically under her breath, and he can basically hear the eye roll that accompanies it.

“Hurry. Go!” Hux orders harshly.

Phasma wastes no time in shooting the spaceship into action. She presses several buttons, adjusting things for flights, and looks to a screen to her left.

“The homing device I've put on the hull suggest they haven't landed yet. It seems that they have headed to the Outer Rim.” Phasma guesses, tapping her chin in thought.

“Which general direction? Any guesses on which planet they may be landing to?”

“It might be a diversion,” Phasma warns.

“Diversion or not, it is still incredibly crucial that Kylo Ren is rescued.” Hux adds.

“My guess it that they are going to land on Tatooine, because that's where most illegal activity happens, and they seem to be the criminal type.” Phasma replies, “Although, they could be from the Resistance, too. Maybe under the command of General Organa? After all, Lord Ren is her-”

“That's enough, Captain Phasma,” Hux cut off harshly.

Phasma sighs, obviously the slightest bit seethed.

“Sir, I would like to inform that the ship that got away was a Corellian YT-1300 light freighter, although it was heavily modified. I was able to identify it before it jumped into hyperspace.” Phasma informed.

Hux sat ridged in the seat. A Corellian YT-1300 light freighter? Hux could have sworn he read that somewhere in history books. Why did that sound so familiar?

“Permission to assume?”

“Granted. What is your assumption?”

Phasma inhales a shaky breath, “I think it was the _Millennium Falcon_.”

“Preposterous!” Hux hisses, “There is _no_ way _Han Solo_ could have infiltrated the Starkiller base. Especially not  a horribly brash smuggler like himself. How did he get past the shields?”

“We did note that the shields do not deflect spaceships coming  in at hyperspeed,” Phasma replies, “What baffles  _me_ is that Han Solo is dead.”

“Right,” Hux grits his teeth, “Or maybe not.”

And he quickly pulls out his datapad, reminding himself to work on the shields problem as soon as possible. He puts it back in his coat pocket, and clasps his hands together. Hux feels less comfortable with his newly found possibility. What if the Corellian freighter  _is_ the  _Millennium Falcon_ , and what if Han Solo is, indeed, the pilot? He doubts Ren would come back to the First Order. He can see they way Kylo Ren loves his father with every bit of his heart, possibly more than Hux himself. He can see how torn he was when he was forced, not when he  _chose_ , to kill Han Solo. But maybe that rugged scoundrel had a few tricks up his old leather sleeve? The part that worries Hux the most is whether or not he was going to be able to save Kylo Ren, by all means necessary. Hux  _had_ to follow Snoke's orders. Even if it meant killing Ren's father. Hux dreads that part. He shakes it out of his head, though secretly hoping this would not be the case.

“Although, he  _does_ have a Wookie, you know,” Phasma remind s , “Maybe that has something to do with being able to escape without a peep.”

Hux sighs, placing a hand over his eyes.

“I thought we trained the 'troopers to be better than that.”

Phasma laughs, almost mockingly, “They're all dunces when it comes to combat, honestly. I'm trying my best to work some sense into their thick heads, but they never seem to care. Idiots.”

Hux feels offended by her words, but he cannot deny their truth; after all, it is a tad ridiculous that the troops of the Imperial Army can't handle a single Wookie.

“But some are good,” Phasma continues, “Like FN-2187, for example, before he turned ro gue, of course.”

“But he worked in  _sanitation_ .” Hux points out, frustrated, “Are we almost there?!”

“Right about, sir, but they're about to make another jump to hyperspace,” Phasma informs, tapping at the screen.

“Any information as to where they are going?!” Hux queries in a panicked tone.

“No idea, sir, especially since  they aren't landing on one of the Outer Rim planets,” Phasma hums, “They should be coming into view shortly.”

Indeed, not two minutes later, Hux sees it creep into his line of vision. His breathing hitches as he notices it is the  _Millennium Falcon_ .

“Lord Ren is on that ship?” Hux asks with uncertainty.

“Absolutely. Is it the  _Millennium Falcon_ , sir?” Phasma inquires.

“ Yes, it is, unfortunately.”

“I don't see how that is unfortunate,” Phasma says, “If this mission is successful, we will be able to take the spacecraft, and the legendary Han Solo, into our own custody.”

Phasma proves a good point, and Hux decide s to consider the situation a good problem.  Unless, the mission is not successful.  Just as Hux's hand hovers over the  controls of the TIE-Fighter's weaponry system, t he  _Millennium Falcon_ suddenly disappears from view on a trail of blue. Hux growls, leaning back in his seat.

“We probably should have came in an Imperial Shuttle, or one with hyperdrive capabilities.” Phasma realizes, hovering over the screen, “They jumped to Bespin.”

“ Bespin,” Hux exhales, exasperated. “I'm breaking down on the inside, Phasma!”

“ I sorta got that,” She remarks, laughing nervously, “Maybe we can land and steal a ship to get to Bespin faster.”

Hux thinks about it, but he can't focus very well on constructing a plan, as he is too bothered by the dilemma. Well, 'panicked' is the more appropriate word.

“ Oh, and by the way, we're out of fuel.” Phasma adds.

“WHAT?!” Hux exclaims with a small shriek, “You  _must_ be joking!”

“I don't make things up as I go, Hux. I'm serious.” Phasma continues, her voice dropping steadily with panic, “We need to land now, or we'll be space junk!”

“Tatooine!” Hux suggests in distress, slumping hopelessly in the chair, “Just land on Tatooine.”

“And then?”

“ _Land_ , Phasma.” Hux hisses, seething.

Phasma's hands dart over the controls swiftly, preparing the small spacecraft  for landing, and starts to move the vehicle to the desert planet.  It isn't long before they reach Tatooine, the engine sputtering and  the ship  bonking into the sand,  dragging it's deflector shields uselessly on the ground until the whole craft comes to a halt. Phasma groans, rubbing her head and placing her legs back on the ground before unbuckling herself from the pilot's seat.

“Well, that was smooth.” Phasma states sneeringly. “C'mon, Hux.”

Hux releases his death-grip on the seat's armrests, and dismissively brushes some loose strands of hair back in place. He nods an affirmative to Phasma, and unbuckles himself from the ship and out into the hot, dry, and sandy region. Suddenly, the shade inside the ship seems welcoming, as Hux is incredibly warm as soon as he exits the fallen TIE-Fighter. He looks back and clucks his tongue.

“This is not going sit well.”

“With whom?”

“With me.”  Hux growls, unbuttoning his coat-cape and draping it over his shoulders.

Phasma snorts, again sarcastically, and looks around at the desolate lan d.

“Okay!” Phasma claps her hands, “I assume you were formulating a plan as we were crashing on this Force-forsaken planet?”

“Well, I  deduced we  sh ould sell this TIE-Fighter for a  more suitable ship, but I don't see how we're going to get to the Toshe Station with a spacecraft on our backs!”  Hux grumbles.

“Maybe one of us could walk there?”

“And in what direction, do you suggest, is the Toshe Station?” Hux asks, still exasperated.

Phasma points to her side, and Hux squints and sees the Toshe Station only a half-mile away from where they stood. Hux groans and rubs his eyes.

“You're really tired and stressed, aren't you?” Phasma inquires, letting out a sigh.

Hux nods, echoing her sigh.

“Okay, I'll be right back.” Phasma starts marching to the Tantooinian station, “You stay put, m'kay?”

Hux doesn't need to grant the silver trooper permission.  He merely heads back inside the TIE-Figher in attempt to keep himself cool. Although the space is beginning to be a bit stuffy, it is nothing Hux can't handle, and it's not like he  _cares_ either. Hux is too worried to be the even the slightest bit concerned for his  own  well-being.

Ten  _excruciating_ minutes later, Phasma comes back, her helmet on her hip and a smile on her lips.  Hux pops out of the TIE-Fighter, straightening his back and clearing his throat as he stepped out of the ship.  A cloaked,  green  bug-like  creature follows closely behind  the Captain , clicking annoyingly and twitching his antennas.

“He's offering a n X-Wing for this TIE-Fighter,” Phasma explains, “And he's including fuel, too. The X-wing his fueled, it has a  working  hyperdrive, and it also has two seats.”

Hux wants to smile at the deal, but he keeps his face forced into a frown.

“Wonderful. We'll take it.” Hux offers his gloved hand to shake.

The bug creature clicks happily, closing his eyes and bowing down in thanks as he shakes the General's hand. Hux grimaces, but shakes the creature's hand nonetheless. The bug points into the direction of the Toshe Station, clicking eagerly to the two First Order officers. Phasma looks down to the datapad in her hand, nodding as the device translates it for her.

“Of course. Thank you,” Phasma  thanks, then turns to Hux, “He says the X-wing is behind the Mos Eisley Cantina. Let's go.”

In no time at all, the two make it to the X-wing. The X-wing is white, a blue stripe running along the side of the ship, and the metal dusty and a bit rusted. But, none of that matters to Hux as he realizes, much to his displeasure, that the X-wing is an antique; he can immediately identify any Rebel Pilot's X-wing from miles away. The fact that they are going to drive in it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He chooses not to dwell on this fact, as he can use this to his advantage. At least, this will definitely catch Han Solo in surprise.

“ H urry,” Hux opens the hatch of the craft, “Get in the pass e nger's seat.”

“You're  flying ?” Phasma asks as she hops in and buckles herself in, “ Okay.”

Hux throws his greatcoat on the chair, plopping his hat on the dash, and grabbing the helmet that sat on the floor. He places it on his head, hopping inside the X-wing. He flicks the visor on the pilot's helmet to shade his eyes as he closes the hatch and buckles in.

“Let's go.”

Hux flicks several levers and punches several buttons, and with a lively roar, the engine hums to life, and the duo takes off.

“Is the  _Falcon_ still at Bespin?” Hux queries.

Phasma shuffles behind him, looking down at her datapad and nods, “Yes, sir. They're on Cloud City.”

“Very good,” Hux mutters, typing in the coordinates for Bespin, “We should be reaching there soon.”

Hux prays with all his might that the hyperdrive isn't faulty, much like the  _Millennium Falcon_ 's infamous one. The hyperdrive  crackles begrudgingly, and instantly, the X-wing is shot into hyperspace. Hux relaxe s , leaning back in the seat.

Hux  i s no t primarily a pilot, but no one could argue with his piloting skills.  Although he  is no Dameron, his skills with spacecrafts  are surprisingly refined and exceptional.

“ Ugh, it  reeks of fuel and cheap cologne in here.” Phasma complains, huffing, “Along with the sweet mixture of  sweat and dus t. It's gross.”

“ It's also all we have,” Hux adds. He inhales deeply, grimacing, “Although, I do agree with your remark.”

Suddenly, the ship  slows down. The view of plush clouds blinds Hux's vision, though he is able to see Cloud City in a distance.

“ Prepare for landing,” Hux states, but it's more of an order than a statement.

Suddenly a scratch y voice speaks through the intercom, “State your name and your  business on Cloud City.”

Phasma turns around, tapping Hux on the shoulder, “We should don disguises.”

Hux looks back briefly, observing Phasma playing a sly grin as she holds up several old pilots' costumes. They loo k incredibly similar to clo thes worn by those in the Resistance.

“ And we should do something about...” Phasma trails off as she motions to Hux's neat, ginger hair  beneath his helmet , “This...”

Hux licks his lips and furrows his eyebrows  and  removes the pilots' helmet from his head.  Reluctant ly, Hux combs his fingers through his hair, rearranging the locks messily with a huff. He then pushes a button to reply to the intercom.

“Good evening,” Hux begins, clearing his throat, “My name is Xavier, and I'm piloting in with my accomplice, Elaine. I would like to issue an immediate landing; my vessel isn't flying as s moothly as it should.”

Phasma snickers at the lie, thinking it quite clever for the General to make the plot seem so  _innocent_ . A moment of silence stirs before the scratchy voice comes back.

“Very well. Welcome to Cloud City. Feel free to land wherever you need to.” It states, “And don't forget to alert officials as soon as possible. Thank you for your cooperation.”

Hux and Phasma sigh in relief and relax in their seats.

“Now, let's locate the  _Millennium Falcon_ and then let's go find Lord Ren,” Hux informs.

The  _Falcon_ isn't the hardest ship to find, even in the flurry of other spacecrafts and hovering cars. Hux is even more relieved when he sees the smuggler's ship is, indeed, docked. Hux lands gracefully on a platform beside it. Hux shuts off the X-wing, and turns to meet eyes with Phasma.

“Remember, your name is Elaine,” He reminds harshly, “Be discreet, but also be sure to check in with the officials. It is _critical_ that we complete this task with caution. Do _not_ be conspicuous; do not act strangely.”

“Of course,  _Xavier_ ,” Phasma nods, throwing one of the orange jumpsuits and white vest into Hux's lap, “Same goes for you.”

Hux slips into the costume—still prudishly wearing his Generals' garments underneath,  and also concealing all the weapons he carries on his person —and zips up the white vest. Phasma has much more work to do, needing to take off her armor to slip into the jumpsuit. The two hop out of the spacecraft in unison, Hux's boots padding softly on the metal flooring. Phasma's boots produce more of a n unsatisfactory clunk ish sound.

Both walk the walkway and head inside the building. Almost immediately, they are bombarded with employees, some even questioning the duo in foreign languages.

“Now, now, get away from them,” Shoos a voice.

A dark-skinned man walks through the chaotic inquirers, his short, blue cape flowing elegantly behind him. A welcoming smile plays out on the male's mustached mouth, and a hand shoots out to greet 'Xavier' and 'Elaine.' Hux shakes his hand, but the shake is hesitant.

“Hello, and sorry for all the hubbub,” He says, “I'm Lando Calrissian, owner of Cloud City.”

Lando dismisses the surrounding group, and turns back around.

“How may I be of your assistance? I heard your ship was giving you trouble? We can fix that,” The smile does not leave his face, “How about it, kind sir, and you, dazzling lady?”

Lando grabs Phasma's hand and brings it to his lips to kiss it tenderly, even before she can pose a protest. Phasma, whose heart is positively made out of pure stone, can't help but succumb to the man-in-blue's overwhelming charm. Hux has to supress a grimace, and fake smiles instead.

“A i n't you getting a bit old for that, pal?”

Both First Order folks freeze. No one other than  _the_ Han Solo round s  the corner. The corner of his mouth curves into a cheeky lopsided smile, and he makes eye contact with Hux first. Hux's blood is boiling, but he dare s not show that in front of the smuggler. That would seem suspicious. Han then looks to Phasma.

“So you're his next victim, hm?” He queries teasingly, patting his friend of the shoulder, “Now, let's not be rude, Lando. For a looker like her, it's sure she has someone already!”

“It's called being a gentleman,” Lando remarks sarcastically, “I doubt you'd know what that is, Han.”

“ Hey, I'd watch it.” Han warns, pointing an accusing finger jokingly. He points to himself with a gleam of arrogance glistening in his eyes, “It was  _me_ who won a princess in the end,  a nd that ain't all from  being a gentleman . ”

“Touche,” Land raises his hands in mock-defeat.

Both chuckle softly, and refocus their attentions on Hux and Phasma. Hux can't stop gawking at Han, and neither can Phasma.

“So, what's this all 'bout?” Han motions to the two.

“Their ship is faulty, I believe.” Lando states, “I would be more than glad to fix it.”

It takes Hux all his might to tear his eyes away from Han to, mostly to not seem creepy, but also to prevent himself from wanting to strangle the smuggler. Phasma quickly follows his example.

“I see you have fans,” Lando jokes, raising an assuming eyebrow.

Hux wants to sneer,  but his professional profile wouldn't allow that. He forces a nod instead.

“So, fixing your craft, I'm afraid, will take a while to fix,” Lando informs, “And it will cost you something, too.”

“That would be no problem at all, provided we can take refuge here?” Hux asks.

“Actually, I'll throw in a free stay as a compliant from the staff. You  _are_ with the Resistance, right?” Lando inquires, his clear brown eyes scanning the duo's outfits.

“ _Yes_ ,” The word st ings to say, like poison in his mouth.

Phasma can only stutter a nod.

“Wonderful!” Lando cheers, and he turns to his pal, “Look, partner, I have to get going—I've got work to do, before the day ends, y'know? I'd appreciate it if you took this couple-”  _Couple?!_ “To a room so that they can settle until their ship is good to go. Can you do that?”

Han rolls his eyes, and shrugs dismissively, “Whatever, but  _just_ this once, 'cuz you asked me nicely.”

Lando flashes another brilliant smile and nods in the thanks.

“And, by the way, I'm taking the Wookie!”

But before Han can protest, Lando is out of sight. Han growls irritably, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well, damn.” Han mutters under his breath, “Looks like I won't be seeing Chewie anytime soon.”

Han turns to Hux and Phasma.

“Follow me, would ya?” Han orders, beckoning Hux and Phasma with his hand.

Hux grits his teeth and clenches his fist.

' _Wonderful. Being chaperoned by Han Solo and not being able to kill him,_ ' Hux thinks to himself bitterly, ' _Where the hell could Kylo Ren be?!_ '

The trio begins walking, going up several flights of stairs and striding through several halls.

“So, what are you two kiddos' names 'gain?” Han asks, breaking the tense, awkward silence.

“ Xavier,” Hux growls, more bitterly than he had planned it.

“ Elaine,” Phasma replies with a dismissive shrug.

“Oh,” Han motions to a door, sidestepping beside it to let the guests in front of it, “Well, Xavier and Elaine, here's where you'll stay until that no-good son of a Wampa gets his work done.”

The door slides open, revealing a fancy room fully furnished with cutting-edge contemporary furnishings, set with toiletries and a half kitchen. Phasma is more impressed than Hux, who is too busy seething at Han to notice the room. Han's posture straightens under Hux's piercing gaze, and what more could Han Solo do but return the glare with equally piercing  grayish hazel eyes.

“Xavier,” Phasma warns, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Han Solo,” Hux hisses.

“Learn to take a chill pill, kid,” Han challenges, jutting out his chin defiantly, “I don't know what you've got against me, but it ain't good. Are you affiliated with one of my enemies? I seem to have a lot of those these days.”

Hux huffs, and relaxes his shoulders.

“No, sir.” Hux forces, and motions inside, “Would you like to come in?”

“'Fraid I can't, kid,” Han's voice still left some tension, “I have to-”

Hux swiftly grabs the edges of Han's worn leather jacket, and pulls him close to his face.

“I  _insist,_ ” Hux says dangerously.

A cocking gun is heard, and Han finds himself threatened at gunpoint. Hux's revolver is placed over  Han's heart, but his eyes are focused on Han's. No fear flashes through the man's eyes, much to H ux 's disappointment. Han hovers his hand over is blaster at his hip. Han's hand grips, and points his blaster at the aggressor in front of him, too.

“I don't know who you are, kid, but you're obviously no one to be trifled with,” Han mutters, narrowing his eyes, “Have we met? If not, it would make sense.”

“Make sense?”

“ You should know that  I am no one to be trifled with, either.” Han growls.

Immediately after, Han's foot c ollides with Hux's knee. The General cries out, kneeling as his knees give out. A knee to the face  momentarily dazes Hux, but at least Phasma is there to defend him, valiantly blo ck ing blows and throwing punches. Hux tries to re-orientate himself, shakily standing up and not minding the stabbing pain as he did. He feels his revolver still clenched in his hand, and he brings it up to point it to Han. He growls as he notices he can't stop shaking to get his aim right.

Phasma is a wonderful fighter. Her hand-to-hand combat  i s executed flawlessly, her form free of imperfections. Unfortunately, Han is also apparently trained in hand-fighting. His form is absolutely rubbish, but his passion and fire gets  damage done. It's wonderfully magnificent. Phasma  is taken slightly off guard. She cannot  resist much of the raw aggression, and she is easily brought down b y a harsh blow to the head. Hux fires, and Han ducks out of the way at an almost inhuman speed. He is still shot in the shoulder, nonetheless.

Hux likes to consider himself a lethal shot. And it's true. The General is deadly accurate with guns. It's his perfectly impeccable assault with guns that got him the title of the best shooter—and knife handler, as well—of the First Order. When it comes to hand combat, the General is almost as precise and flawless, though he prefers not to get his hands dirty; it isn't his preferred combat choice, though he would if he had to.

But now, as his mind spins him dizzy, and his arm shakes ridiculously, he is unable to shoot Han dead, as much as he tries to focus. Han stands up, his hand pressing at the bleeding wound in his shoulder. He grimaces, but turns his attention back to Hux, throwing his fist in the air to show the ginger it wasn't over. But before Han can land another possibly fatal blow on the General, something stops him.

Literally, Han stops moving, and Hux is momentarily baffled on why—or  _how—_ Han Solo is staying so still.  Hux wraps his finger around the trigger, ready to pull it, using the sudden halt to his advantage—though not fully understanding the situation—until he hears a voice, one that sends a paralyzing shiver down his back.

“Enough, father,”  The voice scolds  calmly .

A figure in black moves into view, his hand extended,  restricting the  rugged smuggler. Kylo Ren's beautiful raven hair  flows  freely like a calm fire. H is hard, but loving, brown eyes  move to  stare straight  at the General, and it suddenly  registers in Hux's brain.

Hux drops his revolver,  his body still shaking and mind still spinning. He  run s over to Kylo Ren with a limp. He doesn't mind the pain, and he basically forgotten about all rational thought. Kylo Ren  i s there, that is all that matters in the blur of Hux's thoughts. He is  _ safe _ , and he is  _ here _ .

Kylo Ren doesn't mind the hug. He releases his father to return the embrace, wrapping his arms around Hux  protectively  and shushing the hyperventilating General. It  i s so  _ odd _ to see the red-head in this state, it  i s almost laughable. But Kylo Ren does nothing but stroke Hux's hair.

“Kylo Ren,” Hux feels immense relief in his arms, and even saying his name feels wonderful, “I thought we lost you- I thought  _ I _ lost you. When I heard- I didn't know that it was-”  Hux chokes on his own air, and he coughs as he lets tears roll down his cheeks. It feels wonderful to release the pent-up emotions. Hux shudders, and continues with a desperate voice, “I miss you. I was so worried for you.”

Hux is sobbing  hopelessly , shaking like a leaf and breaking down in Kylo Ren's strong hold. He leans his head into the crook of Kylo Ren's neck.

Soft words escape his lips in a whisper, “I love you.”

Kylo Ren d oes n't reply. His eyes  are fixed on Han, and then they trail to Phasma, who was unconscious on the ground.

“What happened here?” He asks, anger rising in his throat. He pushes Hux away gently, “What happened? Are you hurt?”

Hux huffs, only wanting to lay his head back down on Kylo Ren's shoulder, to be close to him. After all, this journey had proved to be such an emotional challenge, Hux  i sn't sure he  _ i _ _ s _ able to stay away from Ren for long.

Before Hux can reply, Kylo Ren's hand floats and brushes a bruise on Hux's nose. He pulls back curiously, observing some red liquid that contrasted on this fingers. Kylo Ren frowns, smearing the blood in his hand. Kylo Ren moves forward with unusual grace, almost as if he is floating. Hux doesn't leave his side as he moves away. Kylo Ren kneels down to assess his father.

“So, I see you're buddies with Xavier,” Han remarks rather vilely.

Kylo Ren shakes his head, paying attention to the wound on his father's shoulder, “He's General Hux.”

Hux is amused at Han's reaction, his eyes becoming wide, “ _ Him _ ? Gosh,  _ Leia _ has a better aim than him. And she refuses to own her own blaster,  even !”

Hux bares his teeth at the insulting older man, and he replies with poison, “I was kneed in the  face . I find that a suitable reason for not being able to put a bullet through your head!”

Kylo Ren inhales sharply, sending Hux a broken, but angry, glare.  Han can only laugh.

“But, I do regrettably admit  that  I was bested far to o easily, especially since it was you who was battling two at once,” Hux sighs, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, don't worry about it, kid,” Han says as he rolls his shoulder, though he stops when a pain shoots throughout his body.

“Stop moving!” Kylo Ren hisses, clenching Han's good shoulder.

Han laughs again, “You take it easy, kiddo. I survived a lot these past few days.”

Kylo Ren grits his teeth, removing Han's jacket and trying to tend to the wound.

“We should get inside,” Kylo Ren suggests, “There's so much blood.”

Han nods, and walks inside the room with Kylo Ren following closely behind.

“Hux, do me a favor and carry Phasma to bed?” Kylo Ren requests.

Hux nods, wiping away some lingering tears, and lifting Phasma from off of the ground.  Hux has no trouble locating the bedroom and plac es Phasma on the bed. He props a pillow underneath her head, and makes sure she is comfortable. He races back to the living area, where Kylo Ren and Han  a re sitting down quietly as Ren worked on Han's shoulder.

Using the Force, Ren pulls out the bullet from Han's shoulder. Han doesn't even wince, and Hux guesses it's because Ren is using the Force to also diminish the pain. Immediately, Kylo Ren reaches for the tube of batca, generously spreading some on Han's shoulder. Hux is intrigued at how delicate Kylo Ren works, as if,  if  he so much as shoves his father,  Han would break into a million pieces. Hux guesses that their relationship is tedious, but healing. It makes Hux smile, at least.

“There,” Kylo Ren sighs, patting on the bandage the was freshly wrapped around Han, “You should be fine in a day or two—mother won't even know.”

Hux is surprised at the term. ' _ Mother _ ?' Since when did Kylo Ren establish a relationship with  the rest of his family? Not that Hux is jealous that he  _ has _ a family, it's just that he's jealous that Kylo Ren is making ties with people other than himself. For some reason, that angers him.

“I  _ did _ tell you she's coming, right?” Han asks.

Hux's blood turns cold.

“Yes,” Kylo Ren turns his attention to Hux. He pats an empty space beside him, “Why don't you come sit down? We have tea.”

Hux moves to take his spot on the sofa, resisting the urge to lean his head on Ren's shoulder and nuzzle his nose into the knight's wonderful mane. It's been such a long time since Hux has been completely enveloped by Kylo Ren's smell, he yearns so much for it  now . Hux prays that his need isn't obvious to the Force-user.

“So,” Han breaks the silence, leaning back and kicking his boots up on the coffee table, “You're General Hux?”

Hux nods.

“You were the guys in that persistent TIE-Fighter, weren't you?” Han asks, stroking his chin softly.

“Yes?”

“And you're the one who put the homing device on the  _ Falcon _ ?”

“Indeed.”

“Clever.”

Silence. Han just sits there, observing the ginger and his son, who was seemingly avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. Hux dillydallies with his messed up hair, but smooths his locks back into place as he gets bored. Han clears his throat, tilting his head at the two, one in black and another in orange.

“What's  _ your _ relationship with my son,  anyway ?” Han asks harshly, a bit protectively.

Hux huffs, glowering, “Your son so happens to be my responsibility,  and an asset to the First Order, as well one to Snoke. It has recently become my objective to return to the Starkiller base with Kylo Ren  _ unharmed _ , by all means necessary.  _ That _ was ordered by the Supreme Leader himself, after you foolishly infiltrated the base and escaped.”

Han smirks, secreting a cocky expression, “It worked, didn't it?”

Hux wants to rip his hair out and scream, and also maybe try shooting Han again.  Kylo Ren puts a hand on Hux's shoulder.

“He was worried,” Kylo Ren states  to Han , “Don't worry, he won't attack unless it's under my command.”

“I wasn't worrying,” Han states nonchalantly.

“ I do admit to being concerned about the well-being of Lord Ren-”

“'Lord Ren?' Why do you call him that? You can just call him 'Ben,' ya know.”

At that moment, Hux's eyes fly to Kylo Ren's, whose face was flushed into a deep scarlet.

“Father...” Kylo Ren twitches, seething, “Hux will refer me as Kylo Ren.”

“Ben?” Hux inquires, curious. He likes how the name seems to roll on his tongue. Hux displays a rare smile, “That a nice name. It suits you.”

Kylo Ren sighs in exasperation, dropping his head into his hands.

“ _ Dad _ ,” Kylo Ren hisses. 

“Sorry, Ben. I didn't know he didn't know!” Han defends, “You two seem pretty close.”

It's Hux's turn to blush. Neither of them say anything to deny it, and it becomes obvious to Han that they  _ are _ close. Closer than the masquerade allows most to believe.

“So, you two are a thing?” Han asks, chuckling gleefully, “I can't believe it.”

Han's eyes soften, and he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“My son has found somebody,” He murmurs, blinking at Hux with a newly-found fondness, “He's not alone. My little boy isn't alone. He'll never be alone. Never again.”

Kylo Ren can't take his eyes off of Han, the chocolate orbs glittering  hopefully, full of love and thanks. Han smiles gently. Hux feels the urge to return that smile.

“Your mother will be pleased,” Han states. Curiosity gets the best of the smuggler, and he can't help but pose questions, “How did this begin?”

“It's a long story, but to put it shortly, we hated each other,” Hux explains briefly, “It was only a while before...well, you know...at least,  _ I _ became a-attatched.”

“I have to say the same. I thought it was a weakness when I realized...” Kylo Ren states, licking his lips nervously, “When I realized I needed Hux with me.”

Han smiles, laughing happily, even as tears formed in the corners of his eyes, “I understand everything. You found love like a Solo!”

Hux and Ren exchange looks, at least relieved that Han was taking the news so well. Hux never actually thought he would have to tell Han Solo, of all people, but it went better than he had expected it to.

“Your mother should be arriving soon.” Han pushes himself upwards, rocking himself on his heels as he stood, “I have to find her before Lando does.”

Hux actually lets out a laugh this time, along with Kylo Ren.

“And she's gonna want to hear all about this, ya hear?” Han's face displays a swelling amount of elation, “She's gonna want to see you, mostly.”

Kylo Ren and Hux nod, and Kylo Ren's eyes flash with excited anticipation.

“You two kiddos wait here, 'kay?” Han orders, walking to the door.

“Yes, father.”

“Yes, Solo.”

Han grimaces, shaking his head, “Did you just call me 'Solo?' You can call me Han, m'kay?”

“Yes, sir.” Hux nearly stutters, flushing a light pink.

Han mutters, “And no more 'sir' business,  G ingerstuff.”

And with that, the two are left alone inside the room.

Hux chuckles bitterly, “'Gingerstuff? ' ”

Kylo Ren bursts out laughing, and Hux is surprised at how freely Kylo Ren—or Ben—displays his emotions. Hux  _ likes _ it. If this is the true Kylo Ren, and if the true Kylo Ren only comes when he's away from the First Order, Hux never wants to leave. For once, Hux prefers the peace, and prefers the freedom, as opposed to the restricting and destructive nature of the Order.

“I like that name,” Kylo Ren chortles.

Kylo Ren's  laugh  die s down  to silence, and soon, the two find themselves facing each other. Kylo Ren can't tear his eyes away from Hux's. A hand reaches up to c radle Hux's cheek, his thumb brushing the soft skin gently.

“I missed you,” Hux whispers, leaning forward to connect for e heads.

“ I was thinking about you the whole way through,” Kylo Ren replies, “I missed you, too.”

A tranquil sigh escapes Hux's lips.

“I love you,” Kylo Ren peeps in barely a whisper.

He may as well have been mouthing it, but Hux catches the delicate words anyway. Hux smiles, closing his eyes and resting his head peacefully in Ren's palm.

A soft pair of lips meets Hux's own. He  breathes in deeply, finally being able to inhale the smell that was missing from him for a long time. Hux brushes his hand into Kylo Ren's soft hair. He missed the feeling of those lovely locks in between his fingers. Hux pulls him closer into the kiss, never wanting to let go as the strong urge to keep Kylo Ren close becomes fiercer. Hux nips gently at Kylo Ren's lips, and Kylo Ren can't help but shudder. Kylo Ren pulls back, blushing at the affection.

“Is it alright if I make something clear?” Hux exhales, breathless.

Kylo Ren nods, closing his eyes in serenity.

“You're mine, okay?” Hux states with a possessive edge roughing his words, “I don't like that your father took you away from me.”

Hux leans in closer, his lips fluttering all over Kylo Ren's neck. Kylo Ren breath is heavier, and he clutches Hux's shoulders with need. A pink tint taints Ren's cheeks, and it looks absolutely wonderful.

“I'm yours,” Kylo Ren gasps, smiling happily.

Just as the door opens, the two part. Kylo Ren sits back on the couch casually, and Hux stiffens his posture. Leia enters the room first, being followed by Han. Kylo Ren jolt s up on his feet, shaking nervously. Leia and Ren just stand there, staring at each other. Tears brim the old princess's eyes, and she covers her mouth as she tries to stifle elated, relieved sobs. She runs to Kylo Ren, falling into his arms in a tight embrace. Hux fears she won't let go.

“Ben,” She whispers as tears roll down her cheeks, trying to pull him close to her, “Ben...”

He returns the hug, wetness also forming in the corners of his own eyes.

“Mom.”

Leia pulls back, looking up at Kylo Ren. Her eyes are full of regret and guilt of the past, but there is also nothing but a mother's unconditional love shimmering brightly in her stare.

“ I'm so sorry, Ben. I should have been a better mother. I only wanted what was best for you. I was too worried about your future, especially since you had the Force, that I made things worse by doing so.” Leia blabbers, shaking her head. She places her head on his chest, “I'm sorry, Ben.”

“Mom,” Ren shushes, stroking her shoulder, “You were the best mother I could have asked for. I forgive you.”

Han coughs, “I think we should blame Snoke.”

Leia moves back, drifting away from Kylo Ren, but staying close.

“My, look at how you've grown,” She remarks, cupping Ren's cheek in her hand, “You're so handsome.”

Kylo Ren blushes, “Thanks, mom. You, uh...You don't look a day over  thirty.”

Leia laughs half-heartily, her delicate chortle echoing in the room like wind chimes. She pulls him back into a hug. Hux clears his throat. Leia pulls away instantly, her big, chocolate brown eyes focusing on the red-headed General.

“General Hux?” Leia asks, cocking her head to the side in confusion. She moves her gaze to Han, “Han...? What is General Hux doing here?”

Han scoff-laughs, crossing his arms, “I'm assuming he's tryin'a take Ben back to that hell-place.”

Hux forces a laugh, “Only if he complies. It is my duty to fulfill his wishes. Normally, yes, I would be dragging this poor idiot back to the Order, but...”

Leia  i s fuming, “ _ But _ ? But  _ what _ ?”

“I'm not sure I want to do that anymore,” Hux finishes.

“Why not? What's his opinion matter to you?!” Leia hisses, clenching Ren tighter, “You aren't going to take my Ben away from me again. I lost him once, and I'm not planning on doing that again.”

“Leia, Leia, dear,” Han walks over to the distraught princess.

“What,  _ scoundrel _ ?!” Leia snaps, “You're not going to take him away from me, either!”

“I don't think the General's intentions are malicious.” Han states.

“Mom,” Kylo Ren gains her attention, “Hux won't do anything against my wishes...I don't  _ want _ to leave.”

“Why?” Leia asks, now more confused than angry.

“Because I love him,” Hux replies, sternly  terse , “Although the Supreme Leader will be most displeased,  q uite frankly, I don't give a  _ damn _ about the Supreme Leader, who was once my priority. Kylo Ren is all that matters to me, truly.”

Leia pauses, pondering on Hux's words. A small smile appears on her face, and she turns to the slightly-blushing Kylo Ren.

“This is true?”

Kylo Ren nods. Han Solo smiles. Leia doesn't seem too convinced.

“If that's true, then that's good news,” Leia sighs, “If not...you'll have to get through me.”

“Mom, it's okay,” Kylo Ren assures, “Hux won't hurt me until I ask him to.”

“It's not like I have a plan, too, either.” Hux assures, straightening his already-straight posture.

That seems to make Leia relieved, at least a little bit.

“That's wonderful.” Leia sighs, still keeping Kylo Ren in a hug.

Han walks over to Hux's side, patting his shoulder.

“ Well, it looks like you've been  ac cepted into the Solo family.” Han jokes, and Hux tries to force a smile, but he can only grimace.

“Keep your dirty hands off of me,” Hux hisses, shaking his shoulder away from Han.

Han raises his hands in mock-surrender, and turns to his wife.

“You know,” Han starts, “I think Chewie said that Lando said that he's going to prepare us dinner. I think he said that after I told him you were coming, but I ain't pointing fingers.”

“Han, we're  _ friends _ . You could learn a thing or two from that gentleman,” Leia adds, smirking in jest.

Kylo Ren pulls back from Leia's arms, focusing his eyes on Han, “He is?”

Han nods, grimacing, “That son of a gun.”

“Is Hux invited? And Phasma?” Ren's words are tainted with anxiety.

“Oh, I knew she sounded familiar,” Han mutters to himself, “And, yeah. I think so. If he's invited me, he's invited you. Besides, neither Gingerstuff nor Blondie could be worse than a Wookie.”

“ Chewie has exceptional manners,” Leia  remarks , still jesting, “ Better than you.”

“Of course,” Han throws his hands behind his head, “What do you think I teach him?”

“The ways of a scoundrel?”

A half-smirk creeps up on Han's face, “I am pretty terrible, aren't I?”

Leia sighs, sauntering over to the smuggler. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her lips.

“And yet, you  were able to charm me, in the most uncanny way. I never knew I was drawn to scoundrels like yourself.”

“And I never knew I was drawn to princesses who were nothing but a stick in the mud.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

Both exchange a loving kiss and part, but still stare into each other's eyes.

“So,” Phasma's voice rings inside the living room.

All eyes turn to stare at the ruffled blonde, who merely leans on the doorway with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face.

“Other than my head throbbing like hell, yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking,” Phasma says sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She focuses on Han and Leia, then to Hux, and then to Kylo Ren.

“So, you've found him. Why aren't we en route to Starkiller?” Phasma asks, tilting her head in curiosity.

“We're not going back, according to Lord Ren's orders,” Hux informs, “Although, there is nothing stopping you from departing. I am staying behind, however.”

“What? No! I'm not leaving you two. You're helpless without me!” Phasma exclaims, “I'm staying!”

Kylo Ren exhales in relief, at least glad to have the silver trooper still on his side. He doesn't want to lose Phasma as a friend.

Phasma then licks her lips, clasping her hands together,  “ So...I heard a peep about dinner?”

“Hungry?” Han asks with a grin, “Yeah, Lando's got something goin' down there. Chewie just sent me a message not too long ago, actually.”

“ Hungry is an understatement; I'm famished!” Phasma exaggerates.

“Then, we should get going...”

\-----

Dinner is a bore, honestly. At least to Hux. The food is flavorful; there is nothing to complain about. Maybe that's why he is so bummed out, wanting only to cuddle safely in Kylo Ren's arms. The conversation going around isn't even something Hux is remotely interested in, and he has a hard time following. It's not like it is important to him, anyway. No, the most important thing sits across the table, and Hux can't tear his eyes away from it. Kylo Ren is stunningly graceful. His position is suitable for a portrait. His fork daintily dances with the food before him, and he chews slowly as he tries to politely listen to the conversation.

It isn't long before Kylo Ren gets lost, too, maybe distracted by the food he is picking at. He looks up, his eyes meeting with Hux's.  Ren's eyes display a strange flicker of surprise, and he starts blushing madly. Hux thinks it's adorable.

Kylo Ren stares at him, wanting, a come-hither look overcoming his expression. Hux's heart beats faster at the look, his breath hitching in his throat. Kylo Ren shyly looks back down at his plate, shoving it away.

“May I please be excused?” He asks softly, turning his attention to Leia.

“Oh, you're not hungry?” Leia asks, “I remember when you used to have an appetite.”

“The First Order isn't  _ that _ generous with their portions, but it was enough to live off of.” Kylo Ren explains, shrugging dismissively, “I guess I just got used to it.”

Leia chuckles, and the worry is absolutely clear in her laugh.

“Okay, yes, you may be excused.” Leia grants, “I love you, Ben.”

Han is quick to follow, “I love you, too, kiddo.”

Kylo Ren  grins , getting out of his seat, “I know.”

The knight strides to the doorway, then turns back on his heel, a quizzical look on his features.

“Yes?” Leia inquires.

“Mind if I take Hux with me?” Kylo Ren requests, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

Han looks to Leia, and Phasma looks to Ren with a raised eyebrow. Hux inhales, happy that the knight was requesting his presence.

“Sure,” Leia nods, shrugging.

Hux stands up, clearing his throat, “This dinner has been lovely. I extends my deepest gratitude for the meal.”

Lando shrugs, “Uh, sure.”

Hux stiffens, and turns to follow Kylo Ren out of the room.

Heading out of the dining area, he can swear he hears Han muttering softly, “Is that guy always so dramatic?” and Leia replying with, “I believe the more polite term is 'passionate.'”

Hux chortles, shaking his head, before quickening his stride to catch up to Kylo Ren.  Kylo Ren, Hux knows, is going back to the room. The halls of Cloud City are eerily deserted as they make their way back to their room. Kylo Ren opens the door, and Hux follows him in, closing the door behind him.

“Do you need me for anything?” Hux asks.

Kylo Ren doesn't reply, and starts unlacing his boots.

' _ Odd, _ ' Hux thinks. He can't recall ever seeing Kylo Ren without shoes before. Hux wonders why Kylo Ren was removing his boots. The clad dressed in black walks into the bedroom, and Hux follows cautiously.

“Kylo Ren?”

Kylo Ren sits himself on the bed, patting the space next to him. Hux freezes, though it's more in fear of what might happen. Hux shuffles forward awkwardly, placing himself on the foot of the bed.

“Hux, come  _ here _ ,” Kylo Ren points beside him, as he removes his belt and throws it on the ground.

Hux scoots closer to Ren, “Are you alright?”

At an instant, Hux finds himself straddled in between Kylo Ren's legs, a harsh, passionate kiss pressing onto his lips, and his arms pinned above his head.  Hux lets out a muffled cry, maybe of surprise, which forces Ren to pull back. Kylo Ren's eyes are hazy with need, his lips quivering for another kiss. Hux breathes heavy, trying hard not to regret forcing Ren off of him.

“What do you need?” Hux queries huskily.

Kylo Ren dips down and nips at the fabric surround the General's neck.  Hux tries to steady his breathing.

“You.”

Hux scoffs, “ _ Me _ ?”

“You've been gone from me for far too long,” Kylo Ren replies with a hot slur, gently licking the ginger's jaw. He releases his grip on Hux's wrist, now pinning him down at the shoulder. He runs his tongue over his teeth, continuing with a harsher tone, “Now you are with me, and you will give me what I ask.”

Hux inhales nervously, furrowing his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

“Kiss me,” Kylo Ren orders, leaning back down for a kiss.

Hux's lips connect with Kylo Ren's, his hand coming up to tangle itself into Kylo Ren's hair. The kiss is comforting to Hux, and he loves the feeling of Kylo Ren being so close to him. The heat makes Hux uncomfortably sweltering, but he doesn't mind, as it's Kylo Ren on top of him, smothering Hux with his warm love. Hux's heart flutters when Kylo Ren's teeth grazes Hux's lips, and he can't help but shudder. Kylo Ren's warm tongue invades Hux's mouth, and their tongues dance in the open-mouthed kiss. Kylo Ren pulls back to bite down on Hux's lip this time, causing a small yelp of surprise to escape from the ginger. Kylo Ren pulls back, his breath burning Hux's mouth as his hovers above. His eyes are closed, but Hux can tell he's relishing the moment. A small peck flutters on his lips. Hux eagerly returns it with needy passion. Kylo Ren opens his eyes, and Hux can tell the knight's lust isn't close to being sated.

“ Touch me.”

Hux nearly falters at those words, and he stops breathing for a moment. All they can h ear in the room is Kylo Ren's soft breaths.

“How do you mean?”

Kylo Ren doesn't move from his position on Hux, but he moves his hands to unclasp the hooks of his tunic. He shrugs off the article of clothing, taking off his shirt at the same moment. Hux's eyes drop down to his pale skin, admiring how soft it looks, even with the knight's firm, muscular body. Scars decorate his skin like a delicate portrait, as a result of endless training. The bowcaster shot Chewie hit him with is still a little pink, as are all the other wounds from Rey, and Hux can't help but notice how well it contrasts with the white backdrop. Hux is breathless.

Ren takes Hux's hand in his own, bringing his fingertips to rest over his heart. Hux loves the smooth texture, how it seems to move under his touch like swirling milk.  Hux can feel the faint  fluttering heartbeat, it's pace fast, but calming.  Hux moves his fingers over Ren's scars. Kylo Ren shudders with every pass, biting his lip and closing his eyes. He misses having Hux lavish him with his loving touch and tender kisses. As Hux's finger drift lazily over Ren's skin, the knight tilts his head to kiss Hux again.

Much to Hux's disappointment, the kiss does not last long, and Ren pulls back, a worried look overcoming his expressions. While his fingers fumble with the buttons on Hux's shcoat,  he looks away, biting his lip.

“Is everything okay?” Hux questions worriedly.

Kylo Ren nods, inhaling shakily.

“What's wrong, Highness?” Hux coos, stroking the distracted knight's cheek.

Kylo Ren stutters, “It's just that- I don't know if...”

Hux forces Ren to turn his head towards him.

“You can tell me anything, Ren.”

Kylo Ren huffs, brushing his hair away from his face. His eyes shimmer beautifully, and it's almost as glittery as his skin. It's as if they are trying to allure Hux. Hux wonders if it's possible to be hypnotized solely by the Force-user's stare.

“Do you want me?” Kylo Ren blurts, blushing madly and lifting his chin from Hux's grasp to turn away again.

Hux scrunches his eyebrows together, “That depends on what you mean. With me? Yes.”

“That's not what I mean, Hux,” Kylo Ren laughs, covering his face timidly.

As soon as Kylo Ren's hand drifts down to Hux's waistband, it dawns on the ginger.  Hux sputters bashfully, a blush tinting his cheeks.

“A-ah, wh-what about your parents?” Hux stammers.

Kylo Ren shrugs, “They won't be back in a while.” He leans forward, speaking in a whisper into Hux's ear, “Trust me.”

“ I trust you,” Hux assures.

Kylo Ren smiles, “Good.”

\-----

The door to the room opens, soft, but angered, chit-chatter follow the shuffles of footsteps.

“I  _ still _ don't like it when he does that,” Han hisses, closing the door after his Wookie companion enters, “And the fact that he  _ knows _ we're married makes me pissed!”

“Han, he's our friend. He's obviously just joking.” Leia defends.

“Friend or not, he shouldn't be hitting on  _ my _ wife!” Han exclaims.

Leia shakes her head, “It was just a hug, Han. Don't you think you're overreacting a little?”

Han  huffs,  removes his leather jacket and drops it on Ben's boots. And that's when he notices it's Ben's boots. He blinks, dumbfounded.

“Han? Are you not replying on purpose?” Leia scolds, gritting her teeth, “Where's the shower?”

“Sweetheart,” Han begins cautiously, “ Hey, where's Ben sleeping?”

“Beats me,” Liea shrugs, “How many  bed rooms are in here, anyway?”

“One,” Han informs,  and he points, distracted, to a bathroom in the corner of the room, “Bathroom's that way.”

He walks to the bedroom and peeps through the crack of the ajar door. He smiles at the sight inside; Ben is snuggled comfortably in the crook of Hux's arm, his expression serene as he sleeps in the General's arms. Hux himself is rested, though a tad rigid. His head rests atop Ben's head, his nose buried deeply in his son's hair. Han sighs peacefully, closes the door and turns back to meet with Leia's worried eyes.

“Everything's fine,” Han assures his anxious princess.  He wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead, “Ben's asleep with Hux.”

Leia doesn't seem convinced that everything is okay, but she nods anyway. Han inhales sharply,  and claps his hands together.

“M'kay...” Han rubs his hands, looking around the room, “Why do n't you put Phasma on that couch, Chewie?”

The Wookie roars, then sets the sleeping chrometrooper on the sofa. Phasma mutters something incoherent, giggling childishly before rolling over to continue her sleep.

“ D o... d o you want to share a couch?” Han suggests.

Leia scoffs, “ _ You _ can sleep on your Wookie.”

“That flight really made you cranky, hasn't it?” Han jokes, “Look, just 'cuz he looks like one, doesn't mean he  _ is _ a walking carpet.”

Leia sighs, nodding, “Sorry. I guess so.”

Han hops on the couch, patting on his chest, beckoning Leia to come to him.

“C'mon,” Han smirks, “At least I'll keep you warm.”

Leia tilts her head, considering it, and then nods. She sighs and rests on top of Han,  her eyes closed and her small hands resting on his shoulder s . Chewie murmurs, leaning over the half-asleep couple.

“Oh, sorry, Chewie,” Leia apologizes,  half-meaning it, “C3-PO insisted on coming, but I told him off. I forgot you might have wanted your own teddy bear.”

Han chortles, “We'd be hearing complaints all night.”

Chewie growls with a shrug, placing himself down on the floor without any complaint.

“Though, 3-PO isn't exactly as cuddly as Poe,” Leia chuckles, “I love you, Han.”

“I know, Your Worshipfu l l ness. I know.”

 


End file.
